This description relates to authenticating users for access to security systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm and trouble conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Generally, a user can access a security system to control the security system by directly interacting with hardware, e.g., a control panel, of the security system. For example, the user can enter a security code (or PIN) at the panel. Alternatively or additionally, the user can also access the security system through a user device that is registered with the security system, e.g., a portable handheld device. Such a handheld device can be mobile devices including smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc., that executes one or more applications to access/control the security system.
The user device can be local or remote relative to the security system and can interact with the security system through a network, e.g., a wired network or a wireless network. In particular, one or more software applications installed on the device and when the application(s) is executed, the application(s) can provide a user with access to the security system using the user device.